The field of this invention relates to acceleration responsive tripping mechanisms and more particularly to a tripping mechanism which is designed primarily for use in conjunction with an unanticipated shock such as which is incurred in an earthquake.
Acceleration tripping mechanisms have in the past been constructed and used for numerous purposes. One common purpose of such a mechanism is that upon the mechanism receiving an unexpected shock, that the mechanism functions to activate a switch or a valve to operate or shut down a form of electrical apparatus such as a motor or effect closing of a conduit such as a gas line. A common form of unexpected shocks are what may be incurred by an earthquake. In an earthquake situation, an acceleration tripping mechanism may be employed to effect closing of a gas line so as to prevent a leakage of gas and possibly a fire or an explosion. A common use of such an acceleration tripping mechanism would be within a conventional household wherein the acceleration tripping mechanism would activate a valve which would close the gas line to the house upon an earthquake having occurred.
Previously the acceleration tripping mechanisms of the prior art had been quite complex in construction and therefore extremely expensive to manufacture. The complexity usually arises from the designing of the mechanism so as to be operable upon the mechanism receiving shock from any direction and also being equally sensitive from any direction. Such mechanisms of the past have been more sensitive in a horizontal plane than in a vertical plane.